Django Of Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a reincarnation story, our heroic gunslinger Django has been reincarnated as an Irish-American mercenary who also happens to be an American Yakuza member, while being a bodyguard for Rock, he comes toe to toe with Lagoon Company as they begin to unfold their adventures in Roanapur. Rated M for all the fun stuff, and also read and review as usual.
1. An Irishman Naned Django

Chapter 1: An Irishman Named Django

(Opening A/N: Okay this is another one for the Black Lagoon archive, but this time I'm going to do it as a reincarnation story along with being set in modern times, after dying of old age, our hero Django has been reincarnated into the body of an Irish-American mercenary by the name of Django Muldoon. A professional gunslinger and a highly trained former U.S. Marine, and a master of martial arts. He has chestnut brown hair, green eyes hiding behind a pair of small silver framed glasses and a neatly trimmed beard to match, his height is 6' 2" along with 184 lbs with a chiseled physique, he also has tattoos, a black coffin with a gold crucifix to represent that anyone who crosses him will surely meet an end, he also had a Hannya face on his right hand which was slapped on by his step sister wanted to be a tattoo artist, he also has a Japanese dragon holding a shamrock and a Celtic cross showing that he's the Irish dragon of Nakamoto, and his adopted father was a Yakuza chairman, he even has an eagle, globe, and anchor which is the symbol of the U.S. Marines and a Celtic cross with the words "Semper Fi" written inside showing his loyalty to the Marine Corps, along with having the letters USMC tattooed on his left fingers, and he also has a scar like mark on the left side of his face along with an R on his face since those are birthmarks. After our famed Russian mob boss has recruited our hero to be a bodyguard to the Japanese businessman as a way of making an easy $25,000 but it was a split of $50,000 between him and Rock, but it seems that the duo has also been targeted by Lagoon Company but it seems that our heroes will be thrown into the world that is Roanapur, but with some wild west thrown into the mix, this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and for lemons in the future. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Django Unchained or Black Lagoon for that is owned by Quentin Tarantino along with The Weinstein Company and Columbia pictures, and Rei Hiroe along with Viz media, but without further ado, here's the first chapter!)

[Django theme playing in the background]

This is the story of Django Muldoon, a 21 year old Irish-American mercenary who was hired as a bodyguard for a Japanese businessman by the name of Rokuro Okajima, he was a former U.S. Marine Corps second lieutenant and he fought in the middle east after 9/11, he was only 18 when he joined, but it also turned out that he was also a third generation Marine whose grandfather fought during World War II along with being a survivor of Pearl Harbor, his father fought in Operation Desert Storm in 1991, and it turned out that he lost his parents at the age of four when his dad died in another tour in the middle east, his mother died when she drank so much vodka that she gave herself alcohol poisoning, he then lived with his grandfather until his 13th birthday when his grandpa was gunned down by a Neo-Nazi, and on that same night, he took his grandpa's Kimber 1911 Colt .45 and a pillow and shot the killer clean in his head leaving no evidence of the crime.

So he stayed at an orphanage for two years until a loving Japanese-American family decided to adopt him and he stayed until he was 18, after he graduated high school, he enlisted into the Marine Corps, soon after he enlisted, the world trade center was attacked and Django knew that he needed to fight so that wouldn't happen again.

So he spent a total of 3 years and one tour of Afghanistan, soon after he was honorably discharged with the rank of second lieutenant, but he decided to make a living as mercenary, so he decided to lend his services to the people who needed someone taken out along with any accomplices as well, he also carries around a guitar case which contains the weapons he uses to carry out his murderous acts, but he didn't care about sinning or anything like that, killing was in his blood, as was being a Marine, semper fi.

He mostly worked with the Irish mob and the Yakuza since both groups paid well, and he was raised into the

One day, a Russian woman known as Balalaika showed up and offered him a job which gave him $25,000 out of $50,000 to be split with the person he needed to protect.

"Under no circumstances, should any harm come to this man, understood? If you need to use deadly force, then so be it." Balalaika said, and Django checked the file showing a Japanese businessman who he was supposed to protect.

"So who am I looking at that might want this guy dead?" Django asked, and Balalaika smoked her cigar and let out a mouthful of smoke.

"Mostly other mercenaries looking to make a quick buck." So Django decided right then and there that he'd accept the job.

"Consider it done, when can I begin?" Django asked, and this just put a smile on Balalaika's face.

"Eager to start? Very well, you are to begin as soon as possible." Balalaika said as Django picked up his guitar case filled with weapons or in this case, his weapons, and he won't let anyone touch it since he doesn't trust that they could be able to handle them.

Also another reason, the weapons belonged to his father and his grandpa so they were mementoes to him.

Soon after, Rock and Django both loaded onto a cargo ship without any notice that they were being targeted by another mercenary faction sent by the same person.

Django then pulled out a cigarette as he then pulled out a lighter and took a puff off the nicotine stick, he then let out a small puff as he was trying to keep his mind clear but also sharp, and smoking really helped take the edge off of his paranoia.

"Can I bum one of those off of you?" Rock asked, and Django then handed Rock a cigarette along with his lighter, and Rock handed the lighter back to Django.

"Make it count alright? I'm down to my last four." Django said, Rock noticed the guitar case next to the mercenary.

"You play guitar?" Rock asked, and Django shook his head no, there was no guitar in the case.

"I keep my weapons in there." Django replied, he then opened the guitar case showing an M4A1 carbine assault rifle, a SPAS-12 shotgun, Heckler and Koch MP5K submachine gun along with a Smith and Wesson .357 hand cannon, two frag grenades, an M60 machine gun, along with a Tanto dagger and a machete strapped to the top of the guitar case, but it also turned out that he was also given a katana as well, but he forgot about it since he left the U.S. in a flash, but it seems that one of the sailors who also happened to work for his adopted Yakuza dad, he then appeared with the katana in hand as the sailor bowed to Django as he held the sword to Django and Django bowed to the sailor showing his respect since his adopted father taught him about the Japanese culture.

"Your father asked me to bring this to you, please take really good care of it since it's a family heirloom he asks." The sailor said, and Django bowed again.

"Arigatou." Django said, and Rock was surprised that Django knew Japanese.

"Wait a second?! You can speak Japanese?!" Rock asked surprised, and well duh!

Django was an adopted member of a Japanese-American family and he was taught to be bilingual.

"Father wanted me to be bilingual since I'm the heir to the Nakazomi clan." Django said, and this made Rock just totally think that Django was lying, but he wasn't afraid to hide the fact that he was an American Yakuza member, and a Gaijin for all that matter, but when he was 16, both Django and his adopted father performed the sake ritual where both his adopted father Seizo and him both drank sake and they both had to keep the cups on their person showing the connections that they have for one another, and Django was now the successor of the Nakazomi clan.

But it seemed that fate was about to toss the duo was about to meet the group that they were going to join, out of nowhere, a World War II torpedo ship came roaring out of nowhere, Django knew that there was going to be a fight coming soon, so he grabbed his dual custom Kimber 1911 Colts, he then waited for the ship to make its move.

"Rock, you better step back in case this might go tits up, if you die, then I can kiss that paycheck goodbye." Django said worrying for Rock's safety since he's the businessman's bodyguard.

Just then a grappling hook attaches itself onto the rail of the ship, and Django was willing to lay down his life to make sure that nothing happens to Rock since he was the golden goose, the grappling hook moved a little as there were two people climbing up the rope, Django then spun his pistols in his hands ready to fight, just then, an African-American wearing shades and Asian-American dressed up like Lara Croft climbed aboard.

"Revy, you might want to hang back. I'll take care of this." The African-American said, as he walked up to Django who was blocking him from Rock.

"Can I see your invitation for this boat?" Django asked acting like a bouncer.

"Step aside, my business is not with you, it's with the man behind you." The African-American said, but Django wasn't going to budge.

"Sorry, I can't let you harm him. He's my paycheck and the client hired me to be the man's bodyguard." Django said, standing his ground.

"Hey Dutch, you might want to hurry it the fuck up!" Revy shouted, so it seems that the shades wearing man is Dutch.

Dutch noticed that he was also dealing with a former U.S. Marine, but he had more training.

"What's your name soldier?" Dutch asked as Django then holstered his guns, took off the holsters along with the sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"Second Lieutenant Django Muldoon, 45th regiment company B retired." Django said, and Dutch also got into a fighting stance.

Django was a fifth degree black belt in karate along with judo, and he was skilled in bladed weapons along with other traditional Japanese weapons as well.

Django signalled Dutch to make the first move, and Dutch charged in with a right jab, but Django blocked it, grabbed him, and did a judo flip.

He then follows it up with a right jab of his own causing Dutch to spit blood, he then got up and spat the rest of the blood out of his mouth.

"You're not bad kid." Dutch said as he was ready for another go.

"You're not bad yourself old man." Django replied, Dutch then charged with a different result, he ducked, then delivered a left jab into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of the man, but Django was far from done, he then followed up with a knee to the chest, and finally a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Jesus fucking christ Dutch, you're getting your fucking ass kicked!" Revy said as she was about to draw one of her guns.

But Django grabbed her before and disarmed her before she could get a shot off.

"I'm going to ask you this, what is it that you want from the businessman?" Django asked, and Dutch got up still reeling from the ass whooping Django gave him.

"It's alright, it looks like we're going to have to take the both of them with us." Dutch said as he had no choice but to take Rock along with the bodyguard for some weird reason.

So, Revy, Dutch, Rock, and our hero Django all boarded the Black Lagoon as the torpedo boat roared off into the South China sea.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, I've been wanting to do this story for quite some time, but I wanted to say that my writing style is kind of a major tribute to one of my favorite directors/writers Quentin Tarintino and also the guitar case idea is a hat tip to Robert Rodriguez since both men have given me a form of inspiration for this piece of work and I just wanted to tell all those anti-anime haters out there, go sit on a fucking cactus and pound sand up your ass! I'm trying to ignore those fucking trolls that say that my writing sucks or that anime is just garbage or that I should just kill myself *NEVER GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN ASSWIPES, DEMON DON'T PLAY THAT!*, so why don't you take those comments and blow it out your ass instead? I mean, you guys are just talkers, you got nothing but talk, I mean I bet you don't even have the stones to do what we the writers do, I mean, I just write so I can earn people's respect, but to the trolls out there, get stuffed. Apologies for that little rant, but I really needed to get that off my chest, also, Quentin Tarintino, Samuel L. Jackson, and Leo DiCaprio are fans of anime, and calling them perverts and weirdoes is a major slap in the face to them as it is to me, so anyway, feel free to leave a review, don't care if it's a trashy guest because I can delete it if it's a guest but I can also block if it's a troll reader, plus, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters, etc. are always welcome, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Dragon Of Nakazomi

Chapter 2: Dragon Of Nakazomi

(Opening A/N: Now for the second chapter, I'll also add more of Django's backstory as well to give more depth of what kind of character he is, I mean it's always fun to give the protagonist a deeper feel of how he or she came to be who they are, even though this Django had a lot of skeletons in his closet, even about the things he had to do for his adopted father in able to become the successor of the Nakazomi clan. Even how he got the nickname, "Dragon Of Nakazomi" So anyway, let's get down the chapter shall we?)

Django was lost in thought as he was trying to recollect his thoughts about how he

got here, his birth dad left when he was only three, and he never came back because when he was shipped, his mom kept drinking to help her overcome her loneliness, three months after his father was reported KIA, his mother then began hitting the bottle until she died of alcohol poisoning, at the funeral, Django's grandfather Dalius Muldoon was a survivor of Pearl Harbor when the Japanese attacked on December 7th 1941, and since then, he decided to raise young Django since his grandmother died before he was even born.

But his grandfather taught him how to shoot guns but only told him that the only time he needs to use it is when he or someone he knows is in danger, he was also taught how to use hand to hand combat along with disarming his opponents, but it was only his source of happiness until his 13th birthday, when he took young Django to a storage building to give him the guns he was supposed to hand down to his father but he died, and thus the guns now belong to Django.

But it seemed that there were a couple of neo-nazis casing the storage building, both men were armed with baseball bats looking to take out the elderly man and his grandson.

"You gotta promise me that you'd take good care of these guns Django." His grandfather said unlocking the shutter and opening it, inside was a small cache of firearms that could help win World War III if it ever came down to it.

Django nodded willing to uphold his promise.

"I promise grandpa." Django said, then he hands the key to Django like a rite of passage.

Just then, the two neo-nazis began to make their move.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The veteran asked, he carried a Kimber M1911A1 Colt .45 on him and was willing to use it if he or young Django were in danger.

One of the men noticed that the elderly man was carrying a handgun.

"Yeah, give us all of your guns, and we might spare you and the kid." The first neo-nazi said gripping the wooden baseball bat.

The veteran then drew his gun as he was ready to stand his ground, but it seems that there was another neo-nazi lurking in the shadows…

The third man had a 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun trained on the soldier.

"GRANDPA LOOK OUT!" Django shouted as the third neo-nazi walked closer and kept the gun trained on him.

"No funny business you old geezer, or I'll put you in the ground right in front of the kid." The shotgun wielder said as he closed the distance between each other with his gun still trained on the former Marine.

"You boys don't have any respect for a veteran do you?" The elderly man said, but it seemed that the shotgun wielder had an itchy trigger finger as he pulled the trigger and killed the man in cold blood, Django saw the whole thing unfold right before his very eyes, the last member of his bloodline died right in front of him.

"GRANDPA!" Django shouted as tears began pouring out of his eyes, he then rushed over to his dying grandpa as he wanted to make sure that his grandson was safe.

"Remember what I told you Django." The elderly man said as he died right in front of the teenage boy.

"I promise grandpa." Django said, as he took his grandfather's pistol and cocked the hammer.

"This is for my grandpa!" Django said as he shot all three neo-nazis in the head as all three men joined the elderly man in the afterlife.

"Rest in peace grandpa." Django said, soon after, the police arrived as they began surveying the crime scene, but it seems that it was all in the end, a clear cut case of self-defense.

"I'm sorry about your grandpa kid, but since you're still a minor, and you have to other legal guardians, we're going to have to send you to a nearby orphanage." The officer said, but it seemed that luck was smiling on young Django, three months after being in an orphanage, a Japanese-American couple were looking to adopt someone since their son died recently.

The couple come across young Django who was holding onto a Marine Corps pin that belonged to his grandpa.

"What's your name?" The man asked, and Django looked up noticing that he was going to be a part of a family.

"Django, Django Muldoon." Django answered, the man then points to Django as he and his wife wanted to adopt him.

"We'll take him." The man said, and as soon as all the papers were signed, Django was now adopted into a family, but it also turned out that Django's adopted father was a Yakuza chairman.

But his moment of nostalgia was cut short due to a really obnoxious foul mouthed mercenary named Revy.

"Hey dipshit, what the fuck are you spacing out for?" Revy sneered, and Django had half a mind to either shoot her or punch her lights out.

"For the record, I don't answer to dipshit, it's Django." Django replied he then got up showing that towered over Revy by about ½ a foot.

"Don't do any of that wild west shit on my boat." Dutch warned, and Django was the first to heed to Dutch's warning as he sat back down into the seat.

Just then, a fleet of pirate ships came roaring behind the Black Lagoon.

It turns out that someone wanted the businessman dead.

"Give it up Dutch, we've got you outgunned, just give us the package and we'll probably might not think about killing you along with sinking your ship." The lead pirate said in a Chinese accent.

And it seems that Dutch wasn't going to give up Rock and Django was sure as hell going to make sure that no harm came to Rock as well, he opened up the guitar case, and pulled out his M60 machine gun and cocked it.

"Well, it's time for me to earn that half of $50,000." Django said and this made Revy totally jealous.

"You're doing this gig for $50 grand?!" Revy asked in a tone of envy, it seemed that Lagoon Company was hired to do this job for $20,000.

"Yeah, so are you going to stand here all day and bitch, or are you going to put your tampon in and kick some ass with me?" Django offered and both he along with Revy headed outside of the ship but it seems that Django also commandeered a GL-94 grenade launcher as he began to fire two grenades into two ships causing in to explode and catch fire with the men aboard, and Django switched over to the M60 as he began to unleash a hail of machine gunfire as the bullets ripped through more pirates as they were about to board the ship but it seems that there were more ships coming in on the other side as well, Django then hands Revy the GL-94 to Revy as she slammed two grenade rounds into the launcher and she then aims it at the ships on the other side as she fired four shots into another four ships causing them to explode.

Revy then had to reload since the GL-94 has a four round capacity and after you use all four rounds you have to reload.

Django kept peppering the ships with his M60 as the men aboard were ripped apart and falling into the sea by the machine gun as he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Revy shouted as she managed to have the launcher reloaded as she fired two rounds into the last two ships.

"I don't save stuff for other people, not even kills, that's why I'm known as the Dragon Of Nakazomi." Django said as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, placed one between his lips, pulled out a lighter, lit the cigarette, then let out a puff of smoke as he went back inside the ship.

"What's the call Dutch?" Django asked, and he took another puff off of his cigarette and Dutch had no alternative but to return to Roanapur.

"We're going to have to meet up with Balalaika and see where we go from there." Dutch said and Django packed his M60 back into his guitar case as he was about to reunite with the same woman who hired him and it seems that they were going to have a good old fashioned clusterfuck on their hands, as Rock's employer was sending out a group of highly trained mercenaries to hunt them down.

"Yeah I forgot to mention, Balalaika was the one who hired me to protect this guy since he might have something valuable on him." Django said taking another puff off his cigarette, and it turned out that he was correct, Rock had a disk that contained all the transactions and deals of his business in nuclear materials, and it seems that the pirates were sent to get it.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that sis hired you to protect this guy?!" Revy asked, and there was no use hiding it.

"Yeah, The Nakazomi clan and Hotel Moscow have a business relationship together." Django answered calmly, of course Seizo was the one who sent Django to protect Rock.

"Anyway, let's go to Roanapur." Django added as Dutch punched the motor heading for the vipers den.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter, I mean I've been dealing with work, life, and writer's block, it was kind of hard to find the time to write, but all in all, I'm glad that I've been getting faves, follows, and reviews as well. And Hero, if your still reading, I totally think a Jormungand/Expendables crossover should totally happen, but I've also wanted to do an Expendables crossover with Naruto as well, so for the time being, I'm going to keep it in my wheelhouse, but don't worry, you'll be the first to know, and as always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Lagoon A Go Go!

Chapter 3: Lagoon A Go Go!

(Opening A/N: Alright, when we left our group of killers, they were being attacked by a group of pirates, but it seems that both Django and Revy managed to fight them off with little to no resistance, now it seems that they have to Roanapur to see if they can come up with an idea of what they're next move is, but it seems that Rock's higher up happens to hire a group of bloodthirsty mercenaries to kill Rock and Lagoon Company, also one side note here, the reason why I chose to make this Django Irish, is because an Italian Django was already been done, though I might do a cameo of old Django since Celestial Glowlight pointed out that Franco Nero played Julius in John Wick Chapter 2, and another reason why I chose to have Django be Irish is because of the Irish blood that pumps through my heart and runs through my veins. Plus, it's a nice addition to the Django lineage, since there was an Asian Django as well. But enough of that, let's get to the next chapter.)

[Roanapur]

As soon as the boat made it to the docks, the crew of Lagoon Company disembarked off of the boat, Django began looking around, he felt like he was going to fit in just fine here.

Django also knew that he was also going to need another pack of cigarettes since nicotine is one of the ways he had to keep his sanity and if he didn't have any, then he might curb stomp the first person that provokes him.

"Hey Dutch, know of any places where I can get some smokes?" Django asked, luckily Dutch had a full pack on him, Dutch then tosses the pack to Django as he knew that the god of smoking was smiling on him, Django then took another cigarette as Dutch took the last one from his pack as he crumples the empty carton and tosses it aside, hopefully no cop was going to write him a citation for littering,

But it seems that there were no cops in sight, due to the fact that the police are just as corrupt as the citizen of this city since they're mostly mercenaries, assassins, criminals and other low lifes.

Django then pulled out his lighter and Dutch noticed that he had a lighter that had the insignia of the Marine Corps.

"When you'd join the Marines?" Dutch asked out of curiosity as Django lit the cigarette, he then let out a puff of smoke and answered his question.

"Two years after 9/11, when I saw the World Trade Center just come down like that, it was like seeing someone kick your best friend right in the balls, and I chose to join the Marines because I'm a third generation Marine, serving the Corps runs in my blood." Django said, and this put a smile on Dutch's face.

"Got anything to do after this gig of yours?" Dutch asked, and Django shook his head, he was promised this one gig, but he wanted to expand his horizons in able to become a successful heir to the Yakuza clan.

"Not really, I mean I still might need a bit more experience if I'm going to inherit father's seat into the Yakuza." Django said, and Dutch had no idea that Django was the heir to a Japanese crime syndicate even though he was a gaijin or an outsider, but he swore his loyalty to his adopted father since he also had a son but when he was six, a rival clan member gunned him down in cold blood, sort of like how Django lost his grandpa to a group of neonazis.

Django felt his adopted father's pain and he opened up to the man by becoming a worthy successor to the Nakazomi clan.

"Why don't we discuss our next move at the Yellow Flag?" Dutch asked, and the young Irish mercenary heard of the place.

The Yellow Flag was a brothel and a bar run by a man named Bao, the only thing on Django's mind was there had to be whiskey, since he prefers drinking whiskey and sometimes sake but only for his adopted father Seizo.

"Okay I'm down for a couple of drinks, as long as they have whiskey, since I usually prefer Scotch, bourbon, or straight up whiskey, I only drink sake when there's an occasion." Django accepted, and the group headed for the Yellow Flag.

[Yellow Flag]

As soon as Lagoon Company made it to their destination, Rock began to notice that the patrons were armed and they also had their guns on the table.

"This is like a scene of a wild west movie, like it's the end of the world and everyone must have a gun with them." Rock said, and Django headed for the bar, with the rest of Lagoon Company in tow, as soon Django made it to the bar, he pulled out his bill fold and pulled out a $100 bill and set it on the bar.

"What are ya drinking?" The bartender asked and Django had only one drink on mind.

"Whiskey, and leave the bottle." Django said as the bartender then grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and placed it on the bar along with a glass, Django then began to pour himself a drink, but it seems that a couple of Italian mobsters noticed our Irish mercenary and decided to make fun of him.

"Well, look what the cat coughed up, a dirty potato eater drinking whiskey and what is it they call you, D'jango?" One Italian gangster asked and Django just swallowed the whiskey really fast, and he was pissed off to a point where he grabbed a glass of beer and smashed it against the guy as he began to speak in a heavy Irish brogue.

"Ye fucking Italians are nothing more than the scum of the fucking earth! Allow me to tell ye limp spaghetti dicks something, me name is Django William fucking Muldoon, the D in me name is silent, and I have half a fucking mind to stick this bottle of whiskey up yer arse and make ye fucking shite faced, all I want right now is to have a drink in peace, so why don't ye do yerselves a favor, and get the fuck out of me sight?!" Django said as he then poured himself another glass of whiskey and changed back to his American accent. "Sorry, about that Dutch, whenever someone goes and pisses me off, I go into an Irish rant."

"Man I never someone like you talk like that." Dutch said, and Django was about to drink

Just then one of the Italians balled a fist and Django was quicker on the draw as he slammed an elbow into the attacker's face busting his nose as blood began to pour out as the other guy began to attack Django.

But Django slammed the side of his hand into the neck of the second gangster, as he staggered trying to catch his breath, but Django slammed a kick into the second gangster's face knocking the thug out cold.

Everybody noticed that the two Italian gangsters just pissed off an Irishman as they knew that it was best to just leave him alone.

But it seems that the mercenaries who were hired to kill Rock were waiting for the order to kill all the patrons and of course Lagoon Company, Django noticed the gunmen from the reflection of his drinking glass.

The guns began to tear through the bar killing patrons and Revy and Django just dived behind the bar luckily it was bulletproof as Django also had his guitar case with him as he knew he also packed some frag grenades, he opened the guitar case and pulled out two frag grenades he then pulls one of the pins with his teeth and spits the pin out.

"FRAG OUT!" Django shouted as he tosses the grenade after letting it cook for five seconds as he tosses it at the group of mercenaries as the grenade did it's job as Django then popped up with his sword drawn and he jumps towards the other armed men as he decapitated them with his katana, Django then sheathed his sword as he knew that these guys were an elite mercenary group from Sierra Leone, and he also had a couple of brushes with these guys since his days in Blackwater.

Django then headed back to grab his guitar case, just then the bartender Bao pulled out a sawed off 12 gauge double barrel shotgun and pointed it at Django, our hero then pulls out one of his dual Kimber 1911 Colts pointing it at Bao's forehead.

"You better have a good reason why you're pointing that gun at me." Django said sternly, and Bao shot a nasty retort at him.

"Do you know these guys?" Bao asked, and Django looked at the corpses noticing if they knew him they why were they shooting?

"Fuck if I know, I never met these dumbasses in my entire life, also if you touch my guitar case, I'll kill you." Django warned as he got behind the bar, grabbed his guitar case full of weapons, as soon as Django grabbed his guitar case, more mercenaries came pulling up armed to the teeth.

So Lagoon Company had no choice but to make a hasty retreat, Django decided to take up the rear and hold off the enemy.

But it seems that the mercenaries that were hired to kill Rock were still in hot pursuit, and Django pulled out his dual Kimber 1911 Colts as he began to shoot the mercenaries that were tailing them.

"Revy, take over, I gotta reload!" Django shouted and Revy began shooting as well As she was enjoying it, Django slapped two full clips into his pistols as he knew that the only safe haven was aboard the Black Lagoon.

"Looks like we're going to hit the high seas again." Dutch said, and Django was all in agreement with the Captain's decision, as soon as the crew made it back to the ship, but then Django's phone rang noticing it said "Father" in Japanese, Django pulled out his phone and began to converse with his adopted father in Japanese.

"Wait, you speak Japanese?" Rock asked and Django held up an index finger letting Rock know that he needed to wait before he could answer his question.

*お父さんに折り返し電話してもらえますか。今はあまり良い時間ではありません。もちろん、さようなら。*

[Translation: Could I give you a call back father, now's not really a good time, yes of course, bye.] Django said as he ended the call and answered Rock's question. "Of course I speak Japanese, father wanted me to be fluent in his language." Django answered, and this was a mallet to the skull type of moment for Rock.

As soon as the Black Lagoon was out on the open sea, an attack helicopter was waiting for the ship.

Django noticed a Z93 AMR rifle, and he knew how to use it.

He grabbed the rifle, got out onto the deck, and tried to see if he could get a bead on the gunship, but it was no use, it seemed to have heavy armor to prevent any bullets from hitting any vital equipment.

Django then noticed that the gunship was carrying heat seeking missiles, one hit from those, and it's game over.

"What are you seeing out there Django?" Dutch asked over the radio that Django was wearing before he stepped out.

"Bad news Dutch, that gunship is carrying heat seekers, and if we don't want to have ourselves having a bad day, we might want to deal with those first." Django suggested, then the gunship began firing on the boat using mounted machine guns, this just put a scare on Django since the bullets were way to close for Django's comfort.

So the Black Lagoon was forced to go into a grotto, where the ship had to make some evasive maneuvers so the ship doesn't become a bullet ridden hunk of metal.

"That's right, it's only a matter of time before we kill you." The lead mercenary said with a shit eating grin.

The boat then went deeper into the grotto passing an unused tilted boat which was going to be the advantage Lagoon Company was going to need to put these mercenaries down.

Django and Revy began to shoot the gunship but Revy handed Rock a rifle and Django knew that it was a stupid idea.

"I hate to say this Revy, but giving Rock a gun is a really bad idea, he's a pacifist." Django said, and Rock knew that his boss screwed him over when he sent those mercenaries to kill him.

But little did his boss know, that he had a secret weapon named Django.

"So it seems that I'm being screwed over, and their plan was to kill me, how dare they!" Rock shouted as he tossed the rifle into the ocean and that made Revy pissed off.

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU JUST REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Revy asked after punching Rock in the face, and Django decided to intervene on the whole situation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? If you seriously kill this guy, then you're going to have reimburse me for this wasted job." Django said and Revy didn't care.

Just then Rock made the dumbest decision and hide under a torpedo launcher.

"You do realize you're sitting under a torpedo launcher!"Revy shouted and this is not how Django wanted to go out.

"I've always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, but not like this." Django said, and the gunship was about to make another strafing run at the Black Lagoon, and this time, they were about to use the heat seeking missiles.

Django bolted back into the ship's cabin and grabbed a flare gun which was going to be the turning point of battle.

"A flare gun, you're using a flare gun?!" Revy asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Think about it, you really want to be sent to Davy Jones' locker from one of those heat seekers? This is going to be our shield, then we can launch a counterattack." Django calculated, and it was going to be a gamble that hopefully pay off in the end.

The ship finally hit a dead end, and there was no choice but to take the gunship head on.

"Well, looks like this is the end of the line, and we're about to meet our maker, who wants to ring the gong?" Dutch asked and Rock began to come up with a really dangerous plan to take the gunship head on.

"Hey Dutch, let's say we play a game of chicken with these bastards? Basically, see that ship ahead of us, if we use it to launch ourselves in the air and and use the torpedoes that you have on the ship, that's going to help us in taking that gunship out." Rock said, and Django decided he wanted in on the plan.

"I'm all on board with Rock's plan, so just say the word and I'll send the invitation." Django said, and Dutch nodded letting Django know that the plan is now in motion, the Irishman then got out armed with the AMR rifle and Rock had a flare gun in his hand in case the mercenaries piloting the gunship decided to use the heat seeking missiles, and the flare will act as a decoy.

"Okay I'm in position, sending the invitation." Django said as he fired a single AMR round into the gunship.

"So you guys want to play chicken huh? Very well, I accept." The lead mercenary said as the Black Lagoon began to charge full speed at the abandoned boat using it as a jump, the gunship launches it's heat seekers as Rock wisely fired the flare and the missiles targeted the flare instead of the boat.

Django and Rock quickly got back into the cabin as the Black Lagoon was reaching the jump as soon as it launched into the air and Dutch fired both torpedoes.

"Fire one fire two!" Dutch shouted as the first torpedo hit the gunship and smacks the lead mercenary in the face, Django had a shit eating grin and Rock also smiled as he flipped off the gunship as it got it.

"YEAH! YOU GOT FUCKED!" Rock shouted as the boat landed back in the water and Django was flat on his back, he then got up and began rubbing his butt.

"Man, I gotta get pads for my ass, old gal wasn't built for that much abuse." Django said as he ran outside and he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted… "SEE YOU IN THE NEXT LIFE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Well, this is really interesting turn of events, but my glasses are still intact and the crew is still kicking. Benny how a holding up?"

"All my equipment are on the floor with nothing broken, so yeah just peachy." Benny said, and Dutch made the gamble and it paid off.

"Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter." Dutch said, and thus the crew began to head back to Roanapur.

But it seems that Rock's employer was waiting for him.

"You definitely gave us the run around when you had us sending those mercenaries after you. I trust you still have the disk on you." The boss said but it turned out that Rock didn't have it, but Django on the other hand, he did.

Django then opened his guitar case as he opened a small compartment and pulled out a disk.

Just then a scarred blonde hair woman appeared as she took the disk from Django and in return she hands him a briefcase containing $50,000 she then handa the disk over to the dirtbag boss that Rock worked for and he seemed pleased that the disk was not harmed in due process and Django who was being Rock's bodyguard and he knew that he could see a dirtbag in his boss.

"Well Okajima, it seems that you and your bodyguard really have outdone yourselves, now it's getting late come." His boss insisted but Django placed a hand on his shoulder as he shook his head letting Rock know not to go with his boss.

"You really want to go back to being an economic punching bag for your boss and just suck it up? If I were you, I'd walk away and screw the two weeks notice." Django said grinning, and Rock made up his mind.

"I've made up my mind, (undoes tie) I'm staying here with Django and the rest of Lagoon Company." Rock said refusing to go with his boss along with the subordinates decided to leave.

"You made the right decision Rock." Django said as both he and Rock both knuckle bumped.

"Alright, let's discuss our next move over some drinks at the Yellow Flag." Dutch insisted, and Django never turns down a drink and after all that happened he could use another bottle of whiskey.

"Alright, let's lock and load." Django said since he was down for a few drinks.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Here's another chapter in the can, it took me some time to get this chapter done, luckily I'm on vacation, so I might be able to get more chapters done, *Don't quote me on it* but I'm also going to try to promote my fanfictions and crossovers via Twitter and hope to get some more followers, but anyway I gave it my all on this chapter, and thus I say this, feel free to leave a review smash that favorite/follow buttons, give me any ideas for future chapters, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Business As Usual

Chapter 4: Business As Usual

(Opening A/N: I'm on freaking roll here, and we're only muddying the waters here. After our heroes decided to stay in Roanapur, it seems that they need to pull their weight if they want to make ends meet, and Django is sure enough going to have some fun as well. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!)

Django and Rock were on the aft of the Black Lagoon as the torpedo boat was cutting off a cargo ship and the cargo ship's horn was starting to piss Django off, but he had an RPG-7 rocket launcher primed and ready to shoot.

"Good morning to all aboard the St. Joan, we would appreciate it if you turned off your engines and surrendered."

Django was slowly giving into his need to cause destruction, but he had to wait for Dutch's approval before he snapped.

"Dutch, I'm about ready to lose it here, how much longer do I have to wait?" Django asked, and he was slowly resisting the grinding the urge to fire.

"We're done playing nice, Django go ahead and send them a message that we aren't fucking around." Dutch said and Django aimed the RPG at the hull of the cargo ship.

"I'd suggest you should make the wise decision to turn off your engines and, YOU'D BETTER TAKE COVER!" Rock shouted as Django fired a rocket into the ship as it made a huge hole in the ship.

Django then grabbed the bullhorn and showed his dismay and shouted in his Irish brogue.

"Alright ye fucking blokes, these rockets I have here, are faster than any lame distress signal on that fucking ship of yers, so if ye don't want your piece of shit ship sent to Davy Jones' locker, then ye better surrender immediately!"

Then the ship surrendered using a sheet as a white flag.

Even though it was a bit over the top, but he managed to get the job done.

Just then, a familiar face to Django appeared, she had a Japanese schoolgirl outfit, she had silver hair and red eyes, and she also carried a sword as well.

"My apologies for coming on such short notice young master, your father sent me to make sure that there was no harm unto you." The swordswoman said, and this was as much a shock to Rock as it was to Django.

"Ayako, what are you doing here? Why did father send you here?" Django asked, and it seemed that she wanted to beside Django since she was his retainer, and he was the successor to the Nakazomi clan and both their fathers had connections to the clan, but when I mean Django's father, it's Seizo.

"Always typical of father to send you so you can keep an eye on me." Django said, and he knew that he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Rock since he is the next chairman of the Nakazomi clan.

"So you are working with these folks?" Ayako asked, and she notices Revy giving her a serious case of stink eye.

"Who the fuck is this chick?!" Revy asked, and Django answered trying to cool the air between the girls…

"This is Ayako Tazunaki my retainer, since I'm the successor of the Nakazomi clan, she is to serve as my personal bodyguard."

Ayako then turned her attention to the captain of the ship, Dutch, she then bowed to the captain showing her appreciation for the captain.

"Hopefully my young master has not caused any issues with you." Ayako said, but Dutch shook his head no.

"You should be lucky to have a young master like him, when we first met, I realized how good of a fighter he is. In fact, he's been a worthy asset to the crew." Dutch said, and with that being said he bowed to the woman and she bowed back since she has joined the crew.

As soon as the ship headed back for Roanapur, it seemed that Django was having a flashback to when he first met his retainer after he was adopted into the Nakazomi clan.

[Flashback to 14 year old Django…]

After his adoption went through and Seizo became his father, he introduced young Django to his future retainer as he was chosen to be the next chairman of the Nakazomi clan even though the Yakuza have a strict code about choosing the next chairman, but it seems that Seizo wanted to break from tradition and even though Django had potential and he too lost a lot since he was on the same boat as Seizo, when Seizo's son Hiyahsi was killed by a rival Yakuza clan, he felt a piece of him tear apart, and when he found young Django, he saw a piece of him within Django knowing how it must feel to lose someone close to him.

"Hey there, I'm Seizo, and I'm going to be your father, I know how you feel about losing someone close to you, but I assure you, I will be the best father that I can be." Seizo said, and Django needed a father figure in his life and was willing to give up his old life in exchange for a new life.

After the Adoption papers were all filed and the adoption went through, Seizo brought Django to their house which were lined with men in suits as they bowed to the chairman showing their respect for the men.

"Who are these men father?" Young Django asked, and Seizo smiled as he answered this.

"These are my sworn soldiers, since I'm the chairman of the clan, it's my responsibility to make sure that this clan is kept above the others." Seizo said, just then a rival clan car appeared behind the duo as Django wasn't going to lose his new father.

"Father, look out!" Django shouted as he jumped and protected his new father from the attempted ambush only to be met with a swordswoman as she cut off the arm that was using a MAC-10 SMG, she then stabs the shooter as she jumps on top of the car and stabbed the driver through the roof of the car killing him. "Are you alright father?" Django asked as he got back on his feet along with helping Seizo up as well, and Seizo was happy to see that Django was willing to protect him.

"Thank you my son, it means so much that you're willing to protect me. But I do happen to have a retainer, and she happens to be yours." Seizo said pointing out that the girl was his retainer.

The girl then sheathes her sword as she then kneeled down in front of the chairman.

"My lord, forgive my lateness, but I knew that the Shizori clan have been trying to ramp up their attacks against us." A young Ayako said, and she turned her attention to young Django as she knew that this was going to be her new master.

"Thankfully my son here has saved my life, and you're going to be protecting him from now on." Seizo said, and she swore her allegiance to young Django, and she knew that she was going to protect her young master.

A few days after getting used to his new family, a group of Japanese kids began to beat the crap out of Django for no apparent reason.

"You're just brought into a clan and you don't have any reason to be a part of it, go home and be a nobody Gweilo." One kid said insulting Django, and Django slowly got back up to his feet scuffed up and beaten, but not out.

"What the fuck did ye just fucking call me ye dumb blokes?" Django asked in his Irish brogue.

"We called you Gweilo, it means 'wide eye' and we don't prefer to have you here." The second kid said, and thus Ayako appeared as was intent to protecting her young master.

"Which one of you is responsible for harming my young master?" Ayako asked, as she drew her sword.

"Why are you protecting him?" The third kid asked as she flipped her sword over with the intent to use the back on the blade.

The boys charged at the girl but like a scene out of a samurai anime, Ayako used her sword to non lethally take down the group of bullies.

"Allow me to give you fair warning, if you harm him again, then I will show you no mercy." Ayako said showing her murderous intent.

She then turned her attention to Django as he was beaten and had cut lip from the boys who were beating him up.

"Forgive me young master, are you alright?" Ayako asked as she pulled out a handkerchief as she placed it onto the cut on his lip.

"These guys are nothing but trouble, and I didn't do anything to them." Django said honestly since they were bullying him for being adopted into a Japanese family and he has Irish descent.

"...ter? Young master? Are you alright?" Ayako asked in present time with a hand on his left shoulder, and Django was lost in his own memory.

"I was just remembering when we first met, and how someone targeted father trying to kill him. Even when you stood up for me against those bullies." Django said, she still swore to protect Django.

"You're my young master, I swear with my life that I will always protect you." Ayako said, and Django had one request for his retainer.

"Ayako, make me this one promise, I want you to keep on living for me, if I lose you or father, then I'll be back in the same void that I was in when I lost my birth family." Django said as tears began to streak out of his face, Ayako nodded as she wiped them away from his face.

"I promise young master, no matter what happens, I'll be there to protect you and live on as long as I can." Ayako reassured him, Revy was just getting angry about this whole scene.

"Since when did this turn into a soap opera? Stop acting like a damn baby!" Revy sneered in her usual attitude and Rock chimed in…

"Look Revy, Django had a rough life, he lost things that really mattered to him, and he got something better, and he doesn't want them to go as well, Django, I gotta say, from the bottom of my heart, I know how you feel, when you told me about some neonazis killing your grandpa, and losing your parents at a young age, it must be really tough, but you've protected me and showed that you're capable of standing on your own two feet as well, so you need to stand up and protect what's yours."

"You know something Rock, you're right, it's time for me to put up and knuckle up, I've been having people protect me when I was younger, but now it's my turn, and you better not die on me either, because if you do, I'm docking your death pay, you hear?" Django asked and Rock nodded as he made sure to stay alive as much as possible.

Balalaika arrived as she was going to give the group another job, the crew happened to have another member join Lagoon Company.

"So I see you have added a new crew member, and I also have another job for you all." Balalaika said as she took a drag off her cigar.

"What's the job you got for us?" Dutch asked and Balalaika handed him a photo of the target, it seems to be someone who was planning on giving out the secrets of Roanapur to the outside, and if that happens, then everyone in Roanapur will be falling victim to a giant RICO case, so Django decided to take the job alone.

"I'll take the job alone, and if there's one thing I know about rats, they need to be placed in a barrel and have sulfuric acid to eat away their corpses." Django said as he handed the photo to Dutch as he was willing to do the assassination job, and all he really needed was his sword.

"Are you sure you want to do this young master?" Ayako asked, and Django nodded, he wanted to pull his own weight and show that he belongs here in Roanapur.

Django then headed for the location of the target with the intent to kill him, the target knew that someone was coming to kill him.

Django then arrived at the location of the target as the bodyguards came armed with guns, as soon as the soldiers came out and aimed their guns at him.

Like a scene out of a samurai style anime, Django drew his sword, dashed through the bodyguards with multiple swipes of his sword, and cleaved through the soldiers, he then sheathed the sword as the bodyguards all began to drop as blood and gore flew out as their cuts.

Django then kicked the door in as he made his way to the target as he then picked the guy up and the target began pleading for his life.

"Please, I beg of you spare me, whoever sent me to kill you, I'll double it. I'll give you anything you want."

"What I want is for a cocksucker like you to disappear." Django said as he began to tie the target up to a chair, placed some nail bombs under the chair, doused the target in gasoline, and he pulled out a detonator as he walked out.

As soon as Django was outside the blast zone, he calls Ayako's phone, and she hands her phone to Dutch.

"I take it that you're dealing with the rat." Dutch assumed, and Django pulled out a cigarette and a lighter lighting up his smoke.

"Just putting the cherry on top there Dutch, I like to call this, 'Irish Hell.'"

"Is it cooler than JB?" Dutch asked as Django took a puff off of his cigarette, and activated the detonator, causing the nail bombs to explode taking out the rat inside.

"Did you hear that?" Django asked holding the phone out to the explosion when it went off.

"Yeah, that was definitely cool." Dutch answered and Django had this to say…

"Tell Balalaika her rodent issue has been dealt with."

He hung up and headed for the Yellow Flag for some drinks.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Hey guys it's Roman and not BloodyDemon666, I just wanted to pop in and say that there was an incident in Kyoto Japan, an arsonist burned KyoAni or Kyoto Animation and caused a total of 34 people to die along with injuring many others, all because someone in that company plagiarized his work, and for that he caused a fire and even tried to burn himself, in my opinion, this person needs to be brought to justice, and from now on, I hereby dedicate not only any chapters like this one, but all my stories old, new and upcoming to the 34 victims of the KyoAni incident, also any faves, follows, reviews, or anything of the like will be a prayer of the victims of this horrendous act, as an anime fan, this was a major stab in the heart, but it made me stronger, and it seems the mainstream media is using the incident as a political weapon, and for that, I say shame on them for doing that, so please keep the memory of anime alive, and keep anime out of politics. And as always, I will see you all in the next chapter!)


	5. Raging Irish!

Chapter 5: Raging Irish!

(Opening A/N: It seems that members of the IRA or the Irish Republican Army have come to Roanapur, and it seems that they are willing to cause some chaos in the vipers nest, but it seems that there's an Apex predator hunting them down too, and that is Django. So without further ado, here's the next chapter…)

"Are you sure he's located here?" An Irishwoman asked as she was fixing up a nail bomb.

The leader was holding a picture of Django, and it seems that he was their primary target for some weird reason.

"Aye, we need to hunt him down and hold him ransom, but if we can't get him, we need to hit the businesses, so we can draw him out." The leader said, along with three armed IRA members.

The IRA is made up of radical Catholic Irishmen and women who use terrorism as a way to throw the British out of Ireland.

But they heard word that Django who was adopted into a Japanese family, was galavanting Roanapur as an Irish-American mercenary for Lagoon Company.

"I'd say we kill that fucker, he deserves it." One soldier said, and that infuriated the leader as he slammed his hand on the table in fury.

"You'll do no such fucking thing, we need him alive, and in one piece, and that's an order, understand?!" The leader asked and the soldiers nodded in agreement, they needed to capture Django alive for some weird reason.

[Meanwhile with Django…]

Django was in his boxers and dog tags sitting on the floor cleaning his katana as Rock walked in without knocking.

"Did you ever hear of a thing called 'knocking' Rock?" Django asked as he tapped a powder against the blade.

"I'm surprised that you know how to clean a sword." Rock stated, and Django then places a liquid along the blade as he takes some papers and wipes it clean.

"I've learned how to do this since I was 15, it's a morning ritual of mine." Django replied, and he places the sword back into its sheath. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be with you in a minute." He also added as he headed for the bedroom and within a matter of five minutes, came out fully dressed with his usual attire.

"Dutch says there's some small group of IRA members here in Roanapur and they are on the lookout for you." Rock warned the Irish-American mercenary as he knew that this was connected to what Seizo did in California since he was Fresno, and his father started a bit of a mob war with an Irish mob family.

"Let's go get something to eat first, I'm starving." Django insisted, and Rock drove to a small noodle restaurant and luckily Django is a fan of noodles and he'd enjoy eating ramen as well since Seizo brought him into the Japanese culture.

A waiter then brings out two bowls of hot noodles and places both of them in front of the gentlemen, Django then takes his chopsticks claps his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Django said before digging in Rock was completely surprised that Django knew what to say before eating.

"How did you learn that?" Rock asked and Django slurped down a mouthful of noodles.

"Father taught me, I was taught all about the Japanese culture since I was 14, and yes I am a Japanophile."

"So you're saying you're a connoisseur of the Japanese culture?" Rock asked, Django nodded yes.

"I might be Irish in blood, but I have the spirit and the heart of Japanese person." Django replied.

Just then a bomb exploded in a building from where they were eating, and Django knew it was the Modus Operandi of the IRA.

One man walked out with nails sticking out of his face as he collapsed onto the ground dead.

Django then checked the body knowing that the nail bomb is a very lethal weapon and if the explosion doesn't kill you the shrapnel will.

"Goddamn, just expecting another day and now this guy is dead." Django said to himself, he then said a silent prayer for the victims that died and noticed a woman running from the blast zone so Django decided to chase after her.

Thanks to Django's military training in the Marine Corps, he managed to catch up to the Irishwoman as he grabbed her by the back of her hair, he then draws his Kimber 1911 Colt .45 and points the pistol under her chin.

"Get yer fucking hands off of me ye bloke!" She snapped and Django cocked the hammer on the pistol showing he was not fucking around.

"Answer me this bitch: why the fuck are you here, and what's your endgame?" Django asked, he then curled his index finger around the trigger, with the intent to shoot the woman.

"We simply came here to take you and make yer so call 'Da' did to our boys in Fresno." She answered, Django knew all about the international mob war between the Irish mob and the Nakazomi Yakuza clan.

"You really want me that bad huh, guess what? I'm not your property and I will not be used as a pawn in father's war." Django said, and with that he kept his grip tightly on the woman as he walked her to the corpse of the person who was killed by a nail bomb.

"What the fuck are you planning on doing to me laddie?" The Irishwoman asked and Django kicked the back of her leg causing her to kneel down on the ground.

"I want you to take a good look at what you did, this was an innocent bystander you killed with a nail bomb, and I'll be damned if you walk away from this without paying for your sins." Django then placed his semiautomatic pistol to the back of the woman's head.

"I'll see you in hell boy-o." The woman said accepting her death.

"Save a spot by the fire for me will ya?" Django asked as he squeezed the trigger placing a bullet through the skull of the female IRA soldier.

Django knew that there were more and they were still going to hunt him down, so he needed to be the hunter instead of the prey.

He then picks up the body of the dead woman he killed and slung it over his shoulder, Rock was curious about what he was planning on doing with the corpse.

"What are you planning on doing with that corpse?" Rock asked as he found a car that was still intact from the explosion, lockpicked the trunk, threw the corpse into the trunk, and slammed it.

"We're taking this to Balalaika, she might know what to do." Django said as he got into the car with Rock, so they both headed for Hotel Moscow's HQ.

[Hotel Moscow HQ]

Comrade Sergeant Boris guided the two men into Balalaika's office with the corpse of the IRA soldier strung on Django's shoulder as soon as the trio were in the office, Django then drops the corpse onto the floor, and Balalaika was smoking her cigar.

"So, who's your friend?" Balalaika asked, Django then spat on the corpse showing his disrespect.

"This chick is an IRA member, and she was responsible for the bombing that happened this morning." Django informed the Russian mob leader.

"May I ask what the Irish are doing here in Roanapur?" Balalaika asked and it seems that they were after Django, and this was going to be a long fought war and poor Django was in the middle of it.

"This has to do with a bit of an international mob war since my father picked bones with the Irish Mafia. We'll take care of the Irish." Django insisted, and it seems that Balalaika had no alternative but to take Django up on his offer. "Also, give this bitch a shallow grave before she stinks up this whole room." He also added as two Hotel Moscow members grabbed the corpse and wraps it up in plastic disposing it from Balalaika's office.

So Django then drove back to his place to grab his weapons, and as soon as he was fully armed, he then placed his guitar case containing his full arsenal into the trunk and drove Rock to the Lagoon Company office.

Dutch saw Django and Rock come into the office, as the girls and Benny saw both Django and Rock come in with looking worse for ware.

"Young master, we heard there was an explosion, are you alright?" Ayako asked worried about her master.

"I'm fine, but the Irish are here in Roanapur, and it seems that they want me to make a message out to father." Django said, and Ayako knew about the international mob war that was going on with the Nakazomi clan and the Irish mob.

"What the fuck do the Irish want here in Roanapur?" Revy asked, and two IRA operatives were outside of the office as they cocked their assault rifles and pointed them at the door.

Django then grabbed Dutch as they both survived an ambush of bullets that would've clipped the captain, if Django didn't intervene.

"You alright Dutch?" Django asked and he helped up Dutch, he also knew that there were more of them since the footsteps were getting closer and Django then drew his Kimber 1911 Colts.

"That must be the Irish coming up the stairs, what are you planning on doing?" Dutch asked and Django flew out of the office as he began to head for the stairwell that was he was using it for cover.

As soon as the soldiers came up the stairs, Django then came out of cover as he began to fire a flurry of bullets as they tore through the soldiers who were coming at him, and that's when Revy became infuriated, she then ran out with her Sword Cutlasses out as she also joined Django in the shootout.

The Irishmen then charged at Revy knowing it's a suicide call as she then began to shoot down the other two men as their bodies rolled down the stairs and they weren't out of the neck of the woods just yet, the sounds of two cars pulling up outside and the leader came out of the car with a bullhorn in hand.

"Attention members of Lagoon Company, in the name of the Irish Republican Army, surrender the man named Django Muldoon, and I might let you walk out of here alive, you have 2 minutes to comply." The IRA leader said, and this is where things hairy, Django then headed back for his guitar case, grabbed a hand grenade, pulling the pin using his teeth, spits the pin out, and tosses the grenade as the remaining IRA members got out of the blast radius and the grenade did it's job as the grenade caused one of the vehicles to explode, but little did the enemy know that there was swordswoman was laying in wait, it was Ayako and she clutched her sword as she was intent on killing him, but she wanted him to commit seppuku which is a ritualistic form of suicide.

She then pulls out some manji shurikens as she tosses them at the soldiers as they were taken out with lethal precision and the soldiers dropped as the swordswoman then draws her sword, the IRA leader then pulls out a Smith and Wesson .44 Python revolver, and he tried to shoot the swordswoman but she cuts the bullets down like they were nothing.

Before the leader had a chance to reload, Ayako then pulls out a manji shuriken and hits his hand as she then runs up and hits the leader in the face with a blow from the handle of her sword.

As soon as the leader came around he was in a kneeling stance and he couldn't get up on the count of having his knees sliced open and he also a small dagger in front of him.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" The leader asked disgruntled as he was trying to fight it, but it was no use, he was under a trance by Ayako since she has the mirror eye ability which is a secret art in her clan that can have a victim copy their own movements as if they're puppets.

Ayako then sat across from the leader as she reached out and the leader did the same only he grabbed the blade.

"You are now under my control, and I'm going to have you commit seppuku, you cannot resist." Ayako said as she then held her fist in front of her stomach, the leader then held the blade in front of his abdomen, Ayako then plunges her fist into stomach as leader then did the same as he plunged the blade into his gut causing him to stab himself and as Ayako began dragging her fist across her stomach so did the IRA leader as he dragged the blade across his stomach and his entrails began to fall out and the leader was ready for the next step which was decapitation.

Django then drew his sword and held it above his head as he cleaved it down decapitating the IRA leader as his head laid in front of his disemboweled body and Ayako then got up knowing that she had completed her services.

Django then placed a hand on her making sure that she was going to be alright, and it seems that she was a little tired since using her ability causes her to lose some physical strength.

"Are you alright Ayako?" Django asked and luckily it was only temporary since the side effects only happen for five seconds and Ayako came back.

"I'll be fine young master, but I do feel like I could use a bit of alcohol." Ayako insisted and Dutch seemed to have the right idea as well.

"How about a trip to the Yellow Flag? My treat." Dutch offered and Django nodded as he accepted the captain's offer of some drinks since killing a lot of people that tried to use him against his father was really tearing into him and he wanted to focus on making a name for himself so when he takes over the Nakazomi clan and he wants to make a name for himself, as a revered American Yakuza chairman.

[Yellow Flag]

Django had a bottle of Scotch and shared with Ayako and he swirled the drink in his glass and Revy decided to snap him out of his train of thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Revy asked as she literally slammed a penny on the bar, and Django gently placed his Scotch down.

"I'm the successor to the infamous Nakazomi Yakuza clan of southern California, and I decided to come to this little cocksucking hellhole so I can figure out how to make a name for myself, I want to inherit the clan with the same amount of fear and intimidation that father has." Django said as he took a gulp of Scotch.

"What, you have daddy issues or something?" Revy asked, and that pissed off Django.

"Let me give you the low down of my life, my biological dad died in Afghanistan during the gulf war, my mom drank herself to death, and my grandfather got gunned down by neonazis on my 13th birthday, and you fucking say I have fucking daddy issues?! You're a stupid fucking dumbass cunt who seriously needs to get fucked." Django spat and that made Revy mad as she drew her sword cutlass and placed it under Django's chin, and Django then drew his Kimber 1911 Colt .45 and did the same thing with Revy.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Revy snapped, and Django refused as Ayako drew her sword and pointed in the back of Revy's skull.

"If you kill my young master, then I'll have no choice but to kill you in recompense." Ayako said, and Django cocked the hammer as he showed that he was serious about defending himself, just then...Dutch then grabbed both guns and have both Django and Revy holster them and Ayako then sheathed her sword as she then decided to stand down.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Dutch warned the duo as Django then holstered his 1911 Colt.

Revy sneered as she did the same with her sword cutlass, and she then noticed that Rock had just up and disappeared.

"Where the fuck did you run off to Rock?!" Revy snapped and she was looking all over the bar, but it seems that a couple of IRA members snagged Rock and plan on using him for a hostage.

"You've got some serious balls, and we are going to use you as an example for those who dare mess with the IRA." The Irish soldier said as he had his hand on the back of Rock's head as he began to escort the Japanese businessman into a jeep and tosses him into it.

The rest of the crew watched as the jeep containing their comrade was driving off, Benny then showed up in a car he had to hotwire since it was a bit of an emergency.

"Get in!" Benny demanded, as Django, Revy, and Dutch got into the car with Lagoon Company in pursuit of Rock.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well, this is a bit of a major turn of events hasn't it, Rock gets kidnapped as a last resort to get to Django along with the rest of Lagoon Company, and I haven't called this story dead yet, I've been quite busy as of late since I do have a life outside of fanfiction writing, like working a full time job, tearing down a house to have a new one put in and dealing with shit loads of writer's block, so I just go with the flow of life and just let it all go, but that's life, and writing is how I manage to deal with it. So I'll leave it at that, feel free to leave a review, fave/follow, idea for a future chapter and until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Passing The Torch

Chapter 6: Passing The Torch

(Opening A/N: Alright motherfuckers! And I mean that in a good way because you guys have been such a great inspiration and for that, I'm going to do something special for you guys! I'm going to bring in all three versions of Django, the Italian, Asain, and African American Djangos will be making an appearance in this chapter, so you might want to be ready for this, and I've been wanting to do something like this and this also shows Django's past forms. And consider this a way of passing on a lineage, so without further ado, here's chapter 6!)

Django realized that Rock was being snagged by the IRA operatives, he then heard the sound of tires squealing outside the bar, just then one soldier popped out shooting warning shots to let Django know not to follow or else.

But a few bullets weren't going to scare off our gunslinger, instead he decided to take a swig of Scotch and go after them.

He then grabbed his guitar case full of weapons along with his sword, and tipped Bao for the drink.

"Keep the change." Django said as he was hellbent on getting Rock back.

He then got into a '71 RoadRunner as Revy decided she wanted in on the action as well.

Ayako jumped on top of the car as she was armed with a MAC-10 SMG and her sword as well.

Django then hotwired the car as he then floored the pedal and the car then roared at top speed as Ayako was planting her feet firmly on the hood of the car.

As the RoadRunner caught up with the Jeep, the IRA members began to shoot at the car, but Ayako deflected them using her sword, and she jumps off of the car and onto the Jeep, she then plunges her sword into the head of the gunner in the passenger seat as she quickly pulls it out causing blood to shoot out from the top of the guy's skull like a fountain.

"Bloody hell! Toss the corpse out and hopefully that should be able to slow them down." The driver said as the soldier in the backseat kept his gun trained on Rock, as he opened the passenger door and tossed the corpse out as it flew in front of the car but it seems that Django was a highly trained defensive and getaway driver, as he then dodged the corpse and managed to keep up with the Jeep.

As soon as the Jeep arrived at a warehouse that is currently under control by the IRA, the driver and the soldier who was holding Rock at gunpoint, grabbed him and placed the gun at the back of Rock's head.

"Alright you slanty eyed cocksucker, out now!" The soldier demanded, but Rock got offended by the insult that was hurled at him by the Irishman.

"Can you cut the racist insults?" Rock asked as the Irishman then took his gun and smacked the back of Rock's skull causing him to drop to the ground.

The driver then grabbed Rock as he then guided the businessman into the warehouse with at least 50 IRA soldiers, and they were armed with automatic weapons.

Django then let out a loud whistle as they knew that his bodyguard had arrived to rescue the businessman, if anything happened to Rock then Django wouldn't be able to live with himself.

So Django grabbed his rifle along with four clips as he took a clip and slapped it into the rifle as he cocked it.

As soon as he had his rifle in hand, he then grabbed a grenade as he tossed it into the building through a window but it turns out it was actually a flashbang grenade as the flashbang did it's job as Django then jumped through the window and he saw the soldiers as they were still dazed after what just happened to them and he began to shoot up the soldiers as they were still dazed from the flashbang, he then began to shoot down the IRA members and he then removed the clip after it was empty, slapped a fresh clip, and cocked the rifle.

Just then, a soldier came out of the room with Rock holding the businessman at gunpoint and Django was hellbent on making sure that nothing happened to Rock.

"Let him go." Django said as he aimed the rifle at the head of the soldier willing to make sure no harm came to Rock.

"Drop your fucking weapon lad or else the floozy gets it!" The soldier said as he kept his gun trained on Rock.

"Who the hell do you think you you're calling a floozy?!" Rock shouted and the soldier hit Rock with the pistol.

"Last chance! Let go of the businessman, and we can deal with this mono e mono." Django insisted, but his offer fell on deaf ears and before the IRA soldier had a chance to shoot Rock, Django was quicker to the shot as he fired a single bullet into the head of the soldier and Django went went over to Rock to make sure that nothing bad happened to him.

"That was a nice shot." Rock said, and Django didn't want anything bad happening to him.

As soon as Django slung the rifle over his right shoulder, he then headed to Rock to make sure that nothing happened to the businessman.

"Rock, are you alright?" Django asked as he helped up the businessman up off the ground.

"Yeah thanks for that." Rock thanked as he got back on his feet, and the duo made their way back to the car, but Django noticed that some of the Jeeps contained jerry cans of gasoline and he wanted to send a message back to Ireland, not to come to Roanapur, so he doused all the corpses in gasoline as he then lights a match and tosses it onto the flammable doused corpses causing the whole building to catch ablaze.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be at my apartment." Django said as he got into a jeep and headed back for his apartment.

[Django's apartment…]

Django stripped himself down to his boxers as he had his katana in hand as he then lit some incense and sat cross legged on the floor as he then began to meditate.

Everything around Django began to fade to black, just then a middle-aged Japanese man appeared in front of him, it was Django's adopted father Seizo.

"Is something bothering you my son?" Seizo asked, and he could see it in Django's face.

"It seems that the Irish are trying to get at the Nakazomi clan, but they were trying to get me in able to hurt you." Django said, and Seizo knew it was only a matter of time, but he wanted to show Django a couple of things.

"Come my son, I want to show you something." Seizo said and Django followed Seizo to a memory he wanted to share a memory with him.

Django and Seizo then walked into a memory, and he saw his biological dad along with Seizo, and they were doing a brotherhood ceremony where Dennis Django's biological father and Seizo had a cup of sake in front of each other, Dennis drank his cup of sake, followed by Seizo.

Then both men took their cups and covered them in a white cloth and tucked them away on their persons.

"So my dad was a sworn brother of yours?" Django asked, and Seizo nodded, this was an accurate memory of Seizo and he wanted to share it with Django.

"There's something else I want to show you my son, come with me." Seizo said as Django followed him out of the memory cloud and then the duo reached a fountain.

Django then looked into the fountain and saw a reflection of himself.

"Drink from the fountain, and see what you were in your past life my son." Seizo insisted, and Django cupped his hands together as he dipped it into the fountain and drank the water, just then, Seizo disappeared and thus an African-American man appeared.

"It's been awhile, I knew sooner or later you'd show up." The man said.

"Who are you?" Django said, and the man smiled.

"I'm the past version of you, in fact, you're the fourth incarnation of the Django lineage, just then a Japanese and Italian Djangos appeared.

"I am the first incarnation of you." The Italian Django said.

"And I am the second incarnation, but we are here to share and pass on our abilities onto you." Japanese Django said as the three past Djangos then began to hold hands and both the African-American and Italian Djangos held their hands out to the current Django as he them takes their hands as a white aura begins to emit from the four men as the three past forms of Django turned into orbs of light and go into the Irish-American Django, Django then opens his eyes as he then knew what had just happened, he gained the abilities of all his former selves.

"I promise you, I won't let any of your skills go to waste and I will keep this lineage alive and pass it onto the next incarnation until the end of time." Django said rhetorically, since he was the only one in his apartment.

[The Next day at Lagoon Company Office…]

Django then arrived at the Lagoon company office as Dutch seemed to have a job for both Rock and him.

"I need you to do some deliveries with Rock, can I trust you to get this done?" Dutch asked, and Django nodded as he checked the Colt .45s he was carrying.

"Consider it done Dutch." Django said as he knew that he and Rock would be doing some more leg work and he knew that this was going to be a starting point for our Irish-American mercenary in able to succeed his father and take up the Nakazomi clan chairman.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while guys, I just had been super busy as of late, and I want to be able to make some money in able to get more anime and make more stories for you guys, but I've been dealing with work, getting a new house, life in general, etc. But I still want to thank you guys for faving, following, reviewing, and all that good stuff, keep them coming and I hope to have more for you! And I also wanted to make more chapters for you, and I hope to do more when I get a chance! So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Making A Name

Chapter 7: Making A Name

(Opening A/N: Okay, Django is trying to make a name for himself even though he's a successor to the Nakazomi clan by making some heads roll in able to do it, and I might do some Django/Revy stuff in here too, so you might want to keep your eyes peeled for that. Anyway here's the next chapter!)

Django and Rock were out on collection duty for Balalaika, since the boys were on her payroll, and Rock couldn't help but ask about Django's connection to the Nakazomi clan.

"I hate to pry into your personal life Django, but how did you become a part of the Nakazomi clan?" Rock asked, and it didn't bother Django at all.

"My biological dad and father were sworn brothers in the clan, they even went through the Brotherhood ritual where you had to drink sake and keep the cup on your person." Django answered in a cool tone of voice even though his dad died in the war and his mom drank herself to death via alcohol poisoning.

"I'm really glad that father took me in when he did, I mean I would've lost my mind if I stayed in the orphanage." Django added and the two reached their first destination, Django reached behind the seat and grabbed a small 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun with a pistol handle, he then loads six shells into the gun and pumps the handle cocking the gun since he could be walking into a trap.

"Is the shotgun really necessary?" Rock asked, Django then pulls out a pack of cigarettes as he then pulls out his U.S. Marine Corps lighter with the symbolic Eagle Globe and Anchor representing the Military branch the Irish-American native served in.

"You're talking to a former Marine, I mean basically it's best to be armed when you know that you're back's against the wall, Semper Fi." Django said saying the Marine motto which meant "Always Faithful."

Django and Rock got out of the car as they closed the doors to the vehicle as they went inside of the business where the two men were supposed to collect on behalf of Balalaika.

"What can we do for you gentlemen?" One guy asked as a pair of burly bodyguards were behind him.

"We're here to collect on behalf of Balalaika, so either we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way." Django said as he pulled his button up Marine top to one side showing his Bowie knife.

Just then one of the bodyguards walked over to Django and had a briefcase in hand as he was about to shove it right into Django, but Django then shoved a shotgun into the bodyguard's face as he then tilted his head towards Rock letting the bodyguard know, "Give it to the businessman, instead of me."

So the bodyguard went over to Rock and shoved the briefcase into him and that's when Django got furious about about the bodyguard slamming the briefcase into Rock, and he then slams the back of the shotgun as he then points it at the bodyguard as Rock watched as he saw Django become a bit unhinged, but he didn't want anything bad happening to Rock because he views him as a bit of a brother figure.

As soon as Django was about to squeeze the trigger on the shotgun, but Rock managed to put a hand on Django's left shoulder as Django then removed the shotgun and Django and Rock decided to take the money and head for the car, Django then started the vehicle as he then drove to the next location.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Rock asked and Django remained silent as he didn't want to talk about what he did, and he had no idea of what just happened, he kept driving without saying a single word for about ten minutes.

"..."

Rock rolled down the window and he spat out some saliva trying to get the nasty taste of snapping at Django out of his mouth.

"Where's our next destination?" Django asked and Rock pulled out a map showing a circled location of where they need to go next.

It turns out that the next location was a brothel that was run by a guy named Rowan.

"Well what do we have here? New faces?" Rowan asked, and Django pulled out another cigarette as he then lit it up and told Rowan as they were working for Balalaika.

"The name's Django, and this is Rock, we just came to pick up on behalf of Balalaika."

Just then Rowan hands an envelope containing a stack of cash, and Django then handed the envelope to Rock as he then tucked it into his pocket.

"By the way, are you two insterested in being with any of my girls? Guarantee they would give you two a great time." Rowan asked, but Django wasn't interested since there weren't many women who couldn't mind kicking his ass and be good in the sack.

"Nah, I'll pass, I got someone on my mind of who'd I'd like to knock boots with." Django said, as he was having Revy on the mind.

As soon as Rock and Django got back in the car, they were about to head to the rip off church and Rock was curious about what kind of girl Django was interested in.

"Say what kind of girls are you interested in?" Rock asked out of curiosity, and Django took the last puff off of his cigarette as he tosses it out the window.

"A girl that knows how to rock the sack and knows how to kick my ass." Django said as he was thinking about Revy.

"So...something like Revy?"

"Fuck no. Guarantee she'll rip my dick off. I'm not into that kind of rough sex." Django lied as he rolled his eyes towards his left temporarily. "What about you, Rock? What's your dream woman?"

"I just prefer someone who can be able to love me for who I am and also can be loyal to me, if someone comes along my way, I'll stick mine in her in a heartbeat." Rock smirked, and Django scoffed at what he just said, and he was about to meet the woman of his dreams.

As soon as the two men arrived at the Rip Off Church, Django and Rock got out of the car as they headed for the front door, Django knocked on the door as there was no answer.

"Hey! Anyone here? We're with Lagoon company! We came to pick up some weapons from you!" Django shouted and it turns out that a nun was getting some linen delivered in the back of the church.

"Hey boys, back here!" The nun called out, and her name was sister Eda.

[Inside of the Rip Off Church…]

Django and Rock were joined by sister Yolanda who was the woman in charge of the Rip Off Church, and were treated to some tea.

"This is some wonderful tea in fact is this W&M or Fortnum and Mason?" Django asked since he spent most of his time drinking tea and his favorite type was Green since it was the tea of choice for the Japanese and Seizo introduced Django into the world of tea.

"Actually it's W&M." Sister Yolanda replied, and Django enjoyed the tea.

Django was not only deadly with his guns, but alongside Rock he's a master of the word as well.

"We simply came here on good faith that we pick up some of these weapons and you will be properly compensated for this since we're going to need some of these weapons if you have them." Django said as he handed a request invoice of weapons that was in need by the members of Lagoon company.

"I see but I'm afraid we can't give away the Arwen 37 grenade launcher, since we don't happen to have one of those." Sister Yolanda said, but Django knew a lie when he heard one and he didn't want to make an enemy out of the rip off church as he was trying to find a way to get the guns including the grenade launcher as well.

Rock had to take over, and he knew that Django might be able to go so far, and he had to let Django know that he could pick up where he left off but Djandgo starts to speak which makes Rock worry a bit.

"I'm having this feeling that you do have the weapons but you not going to give it to us...or maybe something happened to them." Rock said, taking over for Django, and it seems that Sister Yolanda knew that she was found out that there were some problems with the latest shipment of weapons.

"Very well, I'll add the Arwen 37 grenade launcher as well." Yolanda replied and it seems that they were given all the weapons as they were having the car loaded up with all the weapons placed in the trunk of the car.

Rock and Django were about to get into the car and head back to the Lagoon Company office, but Eda slipped a note within Rock's shirt pocket as she patted it and Rock began to blush a little for the nun.

"Yo Romeo, mount up, we gotta get moving." Django said as Django then got into the car and Rock got into the passenger's side of the car.

Django then pulled out another cigarette as he lit it up and took a puff off of it, and Rock pulled out the note and began to read it mentally.

_Hey baby, if you want to have some fun with me, meet me in the Yellow Flag tonight! Kiss!_

It was marked with some lipstick showing how much she was wanting the Japanese businessman

"Looks like I might be getting lucky tonight." Rock said to himself as he tucked the note back into the shirt pocket as he then did the same thing Django did as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up.

Django then decided to ask Rock something that was bothering him about the businessman.

"Let me ask you this Rock...I understand the shit that happened to you. Your family probably hates you and your bosses left you for dead...but why try to make your life worse by staying in this shithole? Trying to make a name for yourself here in Roanapur?" Django asked as they drove into the city.

"Well you hit the nail right on the head with me of course, what about you?" Rock asked in return, and Django wanted the experience to take the Nakazomi clan from his father Seizo.

"I'm just trying to get the experience of what it means to be a successor of the clan." Django replied and they stopped in front of the Lagoon Company office as Dutch and Benny began to unload all the guns out of the trunk of the car.

As soon as the weapons were unloaded, Django handed the briefcase to Dutch as he took it from Django.

"That's for Balalaika, and here's a little something-something from Rowan." Django said as Dutch then refused it since it was Django's payment as Django then hands half of the pay to Rock since he could use some cash for him and his girl.

"I'm heading over to the Yellow Flag, need a lift somewhere?" Rock asked, and it seems that he wanted to go back to his apartment since he

[Django's apartment…]

Django was meditating in his boxers per usual since it was it way of focusing his Chi. As he was trying to focus on what he needed to do, just then there was a knock at the door that broke Django's concentration, he then grabs one of his 1911 Colts as he then heads over the door hiding the pistol behind his back.

"Who's there?" Django asked, as he headed for the front door, being super cautious because he doesn't know if it might be friend or foe.

"It's Revy dumbass!" The voice said on the other side of the door, and Django opened the door seeing the femme fatale as he then turned the safety on the gun.

"Come on in, I was meditating." Django said as she saw his chiseled body covered in tattoos.

"You meditate in your boxers?" Revy asked she walked into the apartment and Django closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? I mean I usually do this in able to keep my mind and body sharp, I mean this is how my father taught me." Django replied, and there was something that was bothering her that she came to see about.

"I heard from Rock that you might have a thing for me, is this true?" Revy asked, and of course Rock had to shoot his mouth off about Django's lie saying he isn't into Revy, when in hindsight he truly is.

"Of course Rock had to shoot his mouth off about that, since it seems that he's gonna get his rocks off with the nun." Django said, but then Revy decided to make the first move as she then jumped the Irish-American former Marine since his guard was down.

Django and Revy then began to shove each other's tongues into the others mouths kissing passionately.

Django then slipped a couple of fingers under Revy's shirt as he then took it off of Revy revealing her bare breasts.

She then returned the favor as she then takes off Django's boxers showing off an erect 8 inch cock.

"How long have you had that?" she asked as she gently grasped it.

"Just now." Django replied as he then takes off the shorts and underwear of Revy showing off her nude body to him.

**Lemon in 3...2...1…**

Django then decided to do a bit of foreplay as he had Revy sitting on the couch, he then had Revy then open her legs as Django then began to stick his slender tongue inside Revy's pussy as she then began to ride the sexual waves of pleasure from her partner, he then wiggled his tongue deep inside the Chinese-American woman as she was having her legs wrapped around the Irish-American's neck as she was getting more and more into it.

He was really enjoying eating out of Revy and she then came into his mouth as she decided to return the favor by sucking his hard cock.

She bobbed her head back and forth sucking and pleasing Django as he then had his hands behind Revy's head as he was wanting to release it inside Revy's mouth and it was very enjoyable for Django since he wanted to have sex with an Asian woman and he happens to have an Asian fetish along with losing his virginity to Ayako along with a prostitute since he was 15 years old.

Django then released his first shot into Revy's mouth as she swallowed his first load of cum.

She still saw that Django was still hard and wanted to have another go, so she then got onto the couch on her hands and knees with her legs spread apart for Django as he then inserted his hard member inside of Revy's warm soft pussy.

It was a bit of a tight fit, but Django managed to get all eight inches of his cock inside Revy.

Django then began to thrust his hips into Revy as she was holding onto the arm of the couch for stability, and she was enjoying Django's cock as well.

But Django had a better idea, so he raised Revy's leg onto his chest as he began to thrust deeper into Revy.

"Oh fuck,fuck me hard!" Revy demanded and Django began pounding her pussy harder as she wanted it and it turns out he was hitting Revy's G-spot.

"You like that, don't you? You dirty bitch." Django said as he kept slamming his hips into her and the heat began to burn inside of Revy as Django was enjoying the feeling of having sex with a Chinese-American woman.

"Care to be on top?" Django insisted as he then laid down and Revy got on top of Django as she then began to ride him cowgirl style and she wanted just as much release as he did since they were both on the verge of cumming.

"Dear god, give it to me!" Revy panted as she thrusted five times and they both released and Revy was filled with Django's cum as well and they rested on the couch as they were both finally one together.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys, but I assure you, I wanted to end this with a lemon in here as well, I mean I will do a Rock X Eda lemon in the next chapter as well, but I just wanted to do something special as well, and also thanks to my buddy WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for helping me with this chapter as well, and let me know what you guys think, feel free to leave me a review, fave, follow, ideas for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off )


End file.
